Forbidden
by Anna Victoria
Summary: **NEW CHAPTER UP!** Kyo owes his brother Yuki his life and nothing will stop him from keeping his vow to return the favor. Even if it means escorting his fiancee home in his stead.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I've been a mess these past few weeks. I've got tons of ideas for stories and yet my fingers did not want to move at all. I hope you like this new idea of mine. It involves Tohru, Kyo and Yuki. A few minor characters are Tohru's dad, Katsuya and a few that I made up. I have tried to keep some of the classic elements of the main characters present in their personalities but I wanted to do an original alternate universe type story. This story doesn't involve a curse per say but rather an untouchable love, etc etc etc mushy mushy mushy. Hope you like it! Please read and review!

**Forbidden**

**By Anna Victoria**

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**Chapter One**

It was happening again. Kyo moaned out loud, fighting back the terrifying old memory of a vivid winter day.

_Otouto!_ His brother's desperate cry was the last thing he heard before plunging in to the frigid, murky water. The ice was too weak. He should have never let Hatsuharu affect his temper so. Why didn't he listen to his Aniki?

Blood hindered his sight. Dark red swirled around him, his feet pumped with all their might to reach the surface. The bottom of the lake was a never-ending abyss that threatened to swallow him whole. Nothing but arctic water surrounded him, it shocked his senses, instantly numbing his body. The heavy winter clothes that had protected him from the elements did nothing to help him now. They served to weigh him down as the water had soaked through in an instant. He opened his mouth to call for help but it only filled with water, soaking his lungs.

_I'm going to die_ he thought in panic. His hands reached toward the light above him but obtained only inches of progress. His limbs grew weary and the side of his face stung. He vaguely remembered falling through the ice, the jagged edges sliced deep with in his face. The cold continued to consume him and soon he would be lost forever. He could not move his arms any longer. His legs had stopped kicking and his lungs burned for air. Kyo gripped onto the sheets as he waiting for the darkness to embrace him like a lover.

But suddenly, he was ripped from her arms as water rushed through his ears and swirled past his body as he felt himself being dragged to the surface. Warm hands clutched at his. Light broke through his closed eyes as he was whisked to solid ground. His lungs begged for air but they were filled with icy water.

"_Kyo, stay with me!"_ The voice was familiar, full of authority and power even though it sounded so young.

"_Otouto, you are not allowed to leave" _Ah! It's Yuki!

_Aniki! I'm sorry! _The apology ran through his mind but his voice was trapped inside his dying body

_Open your eyes or I'll never forgive you!_

And as if on command, they snapped open. He expected to see his brother's face hovering over his, desperate violet eyes peering into dying vermillion and a bright white sky above them. Yet, he was met with only a dark ceiling, a brown fan slowly circling above him. He was no longer lying on the shoreline of the lake that had almost taken his life.

Kyo sat up in his massive bed and ran a hand through his orange hair; it gleamed even in the darkness of his room. Sweat glistened off of his skin as the effects of the dream seeped its way from his body. No longer able to sleep he rose from bed, pushing the twisted sheets from his legs and grabbed a pair of loose fitting linen trousers. Leaving his chest and feet bare, he made his way to the balcony that sat adjacent to his room, lungs still felt like they burned for air. Once outside, his hands clutched the railing and his chest swelled as he breathed in the night, hoping to shake the memories from his mind.

After a few minutes, he felt himself chill, goose bumps appearing across his arms. Kyo headed back inside his room and moved toward his desk. A computer sat there, always on and running in the event of any pressing business matters. Forever the business man, the only thing that kept the memories at bay was his work. His brother trusted him with their specialty clients. They were usually foreign and very rich which meant that they needed a lot of his attention. There weren't many of these types of clients but the projects that they brought with them made up for the lack of quantity. He made sure to handle each one with care lest he disgrace himself, the family, but more importantly, his brother.

Opening his email he expected his account to be flooded with request from his field supervisors but the inbox was practically empty save for one. It was a message from Yuki.

_Otouto, I have found a valuable piece of information that may lead me to our father. I feel that this crisis will be over soon. With that being said, you are to retrieve Honda-san in my stead. All the arrangements have been made. Prepare to leave in the morning._

– _Forever your brother, Yuki._

Honda-san, or rather, Tohru Honda was his brother's intended. They were to be married in a fort night as was arranged by Yuki and Tohru's father, Katsuya Honda, several years ago. This was a marriage of convenience and would prove very beneficial for each of the families involved. Yet, it left a sour taste in Kyo's mouth. He felt as if would rob his brother of a choice that should be made out of love, not out of obligation or duty to family. They had only spoken a handful of words to each other and only because Yuki has a habit of being in the right place at the right time. Their age difference was also a concern for Kyo. Tohru was only 13 and Yuki, only 20. The families decided that they would wait to finalize their agreement once they were much older.

He was the loudest of those who opposed the marriage proposal outright. Kyo, being only 17 at the time, had barged through his brother's office, his temper getting the best of him yet again. "_An arranged marriage? Why, Aniki? Isn't there something else you could have done?"_ Yuki just smiled at him and said "_Don't worry, Kyonkichi. Ever thing will work itself out."_ He remembered sulking out of Yuki's office, a slight blush on his face from the nick name Yuki used to tease him.

Still, it puzzled Kyo, _why would he agree to this when his quest for our father takes up most of his time?_ He kept the thought to himself, not wanting to question his brother's motives. Reading through the email one more time, he replied simply:

_If that is what you wish – Kyo_

There was an attachment included that detailed his itinerary. He only had a few more hours until he was scheduled to depart. Kyo saved everything he would need on his flash drive and shut his computer down. He stared at his reflection in the monitor. A scar had stayed with him since his fall through the ice shown through on the glass, even in the dead of the night. It started at his left temple and made its way down to the corner of his mouth. Kyo traced it lightly with his finger, the vow he made to his brother echoed with in him.

_As you have saved my life, it is yours forever._

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Tohru had just unpacked all of her things when Azumi told her that the Sohma entourage would be arriving tomorrow morning. Of course, they would be staying a few days, she assured Tohru, but it only gave her less than a week to reconnect with her childhood home.

She had just returned from the states after majoring in international studies at Yale University. The stress of jet lag combined with having to leave with her soon-to-be-husband made her feel as if the universe was out to get her. Azumi walked over to Tohru, who stood at the end of her balcony, and opened her arms. An old habit that Tohru would never tire of, she ran into them and received a warm hug. It was Azumi who had taken care of her after her mother died and the embrace made her feel like a little girl again.

_A little girl who was to be married to man she barely knew. _The thought sounded so scandalous but that was how she felt. Tohru was always kept inside of her family compound growing up, one of the last times she had traveled outside ended in tragedy. She was only granted her college reprieve after many arguments with her father. In the end, she pulled out the "dead mommy" card and used it on her father. Tohru had felt very guilty for that particular tactic but she had no choice. Besides, her mother had always wanted for her to live and see the world, to become an educated, modern woman.

Not that it did her any good in her current situation. She was barely 20 years old and in an arranged marriage! _Not very modern if you ask me_ Tohru thought, absently. Yet, this was the price she was to pay, she had agreed with, to be allowed her four years away from home. It was there that she discovered that she was just a normal girl who happened to be part of one of the wealthiest families in Japan. She was younger than all of her class mates as she graduated high school 2 years in advance but she found herself a small close knit group of girls that she could call friends. It was difficult at times, especially when there were people of the opposite sex involved. Tohru purposefully avoided having to talk to men aside from her father, an adverse effect of that terrible night. And yet, here she stood; to be married to man she knew nothing about with in a month's time. Her only memories of him were during the few weeks proceeding the night her mother's life was taken. The thought made her want to laugh hysterically.

Azumi seemed to sense Tohru's distress as her tensed with in her arms. She grabbed her by the shoulders and stared straight into Tohru's dark blue eyes. "Listen to me, _meija,_" Tohru smiled at the Spanish endearment, Azumi was a big fan of telemundo, "Yuki-sama is a brave and kind man. Do not forget, he was the one who saved your life. Thank goodness he did, I do not know what I would do with out you!" Azumi exclaimed, bringing Tohru back into her bosom.

Sighing reluctantly she slinked out of Azumi's arms. "I'm going to go for a swim." Tohru said as she walked back into her bed room. Sadness followed her as she left the warm light of the balcony.

_Oh, my wonderful Tohru, Kyoko would have wanted so much more for you. But, hopefully in time, you and Yuki-sama will grow to love each other. _Azumi said a little prayer for her, asking Kami-sama or anyone that was listening to help Tohru find her happiness.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

It was a bright, warm day when Kyo arrived in town. The weather outside was a stark contrast to the small tempest that had started brewing inside him. Stepping out of the black limousine the Honda's had provided; he put his custom made sun glasses on. He would wear them until he reached the inside of the Honda compound as his eyes glowed bright red in the sun. He did not want to startle any of his future family members; his scar was an eye opener already and not something that he could easily hide. Kyo normally enjoyed his job but if asked to make a public appearance he would do so only grudgingly.

As it was the first time he would meet most of the Honda's he dressed to impress if only out of respect for his family. Normally, he hated suits and their confining next ties yet there he stood in a vanilla colored Armani, his thin tie matching the color of his eyes. He had brought two members of his staff with him to assist in the retrieval. At the thought, Kyo shook his head in disgust. He sounded as if he was here to procure property, like an inanimate piece of art or a section of land. This was another person's life he would be taking away!

Struggling to keep his temper under control, Kyo proceeded to make his way to the main entrance.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Tohru sat in her room, combing through her chocolate brown hair nervously. Of course, she was nervous; she had every right to be. Azumi had just finished dressing Tohru in a bright yellow strapless number that ended at her knees, a black sash tied across her waist with a small diamond brooch clasped just in between her breasts when a servant announced that the limo had just pulled up. Tohru could see the immense drive way from her balcony but resisted the urge to run to it to take steal a look at Yuki.

She remembered him being tall and lithe. He had long violet hair, gathered neatly behind his neck in a black tie with only a few strands making their escape around his face. It was his face that she most remembered, being so young at the time. Yuki had a kind smile, his eyes warm with compassion. He had spoken only a few words to her the day after the tragedy. Not wanting to disturb her while she grieved. There had been a few other times that they ended up in the same business function together, yet their age difference had made making conversation difficult. Most times she sat there numb to the world; the loss of her mother was still fresh in her mind. It was also during this time Yuki and her father, Katsuya struck a deal that would dictate the rest of her life.

Even if her marrying Yuki preserved her family's business, she felt angry and betrayed when her father told her. The merger meant that Sohma & Sons and Honda, INC would be untouchable financially. Their client base would expand, her father wouldn't have to terminate half of his work force and everybody was happy. Everybody was happy, except for Tohru. She was only 13 at the time, she knew what marriage was but it wasn't until later that the facts of what being man and wife meant were truly explained to her. Any time the thought of being intimate with a man would make her nauseated and all she could see was the face of that horrible brute that nearly took her essence the night her mother died. Tohru only hoped that Yuki would still be the same, kind person that had saved her all those years ago.

"_Meija, _It's time." Azumi had said quietly, poking her head through the door. Tohru looked at herself once more in the mirror. Her hair came down her shoulders in soft waves, a few pieces were pinned up to give her a more formal look, she wore her mother's favorite diamond studs in her ears and she had done her make up to accentuate her eyes, just a dab of her favorite strawberry scented lip gloss graced her lips. Tohru took a deep breath as she slipped on a pair of short white laced gloves and headed to meet her future.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Kyo cursed silently to himself. The servant had announced the wrong Sohma brother had come to call. It seemed there was a lapse in communication. He would have to try even harder now to contain his temper, he hated mistakes, only because there were times the cost of those mistakes was too high.

The wide, dark mahogany doors opened slowly to reveal a grand reception room. Kyo stepped through, holding his head held high. Katsuya Honda stood at the other end, dressed to the nines in a dark blue suit, hair slicked back revealing a few streaks of grey. Kyo began to make his way closer when he noticed the girl standing behind her father. She kept her eyes downward, her hands clenched in front of her in hard fists. It would appear that Yuki's intended was about as happy about the situation as Kyo was.

The moment that Kyo addressed Katsuya, his rough voice breaking through the silence, Tohru's head sprung up. _Stranger! This is not Yuki! Run!_

Kyo noticed that she had begun to breathe a little faster. He looked at her hands as they began to nervously twist around one another. Curious, his gaze made its way to her face and he almost stopped dead in his tracks. Her eyes were the deepest blue he had ever seen, yet, they were wide with disbelief, anxiety and also fear. She looked like she wanted to run for her life, the only thing keeping her in place was the hand of her nurse made, who gaze bore in to Tohru in hard concentration.

Quickly regaining his composure he addressed Katsuya again, "Please forgive the miscommunication, Honda-sama. My brother, Yuki Somha, had urgent matters of business that could not be ignored. He requested personally that I come in his stead. I am Kyo Sohma, Yuki's younger brother." Kyo bowed deeply and waited for a response.

"Ah, yes. I remember. You were in high school the last time we met. It is good to see that excellence runs in the Sohma blood line."

"Thank you, Honda-sama." Kyo acknowledged the compliment by bowing deeper.

"Please, no need for formality here. We are to be family after all." Katsuya's voice was light and welcoming.

Kyo straightened himself, "Yes, sir."

_What is going on? Where is Yuki?_ Tohru thought in a panic. _I can handle seeing Yuki, I had met him before, but not someone else. I need to get out of here._ Tohru tried to appear calm as her anxiety threatened to break loose. Thank goodness Azumi was next to her otherwise she would have bolted for the nearest exit. Her eyes darted toward this new person, quelling the fear with in her, when she noticed something peculiar. With out a second thought to her distress, she spoke out load to this new person, "Why are you wearing sunglasses inside?"

Kyo's head whipped around to look at Tohru in surprise. The question sounded so juvenile and innocent. Her voice was soft and hesitant, the effect it was having on Kyo was doing strange things with his stomach. Her apparent discomfort with his presence seemed to have dissipated at the discovery of his unusual habit.

"I was just explaining that to your father, Honda-sama," Kyo forced his head to turn back to Katsuya, "I wear these only when meeting new people. I feel as if I need to explain myself before I take them off. This way the initial shock is lessened."

"Initial shock to what, Sohma-kun?" Her interested had peeked and her anxiety had nearly disappeared, she stepped a little closer to where her father and Kyo stood. Azumi glanced at Tohru with a puzzled look. She had never taken to a new person so easily before. Kyo's head tilted slightly at the sound of the less formal honorific but he did not mind it at all.

"My eyes," she saw small smile raise the corner of his mouth, "Are a little different." He explained at the same time pulling the glasses off of his face. He kept his eyes downward as he handed his glasses of to one of his servants. After what Tohru thought to be the longest moment of her life, her curiosity level through the roof at the delay, Kyo finally raised his head and turned to look at her fully.

A gasp threatened to escape Tohru's throat. Until now she had only seen one side of Kyo's face. Now that he was looking darkly at her, square in the eyes, she understood why he kept his eyes hidden until an explanation was provided. Not only were they the brightest color of red she had ever seen, they burned through her like a rabid fire. His eyes, on top of the scar that stretched across the other side of his face made Kyo look very menacing, almost like a youkai in one of her old children's books. Tohru felt her heart start racing, and blood rushed through her, a tingle of something unfamiliar warmed her insides as Kyo's eyes continued to drill into her. They seemed to be anticipating a repulsed reaction but when he saw only curiosity and wonder reflected back from her, her deep blue eyes washing over him like water, he felt relieved in the fact that she didn't look away. Why was he relieved? Quickly, he broke contact and regained himself yet again.

"I thought before that you and Yuki looked nothing like brothers but I can see the resemblance in the way you carry yourself and in your bone structure, even though your coloring seems to the exact opposite of each other." Katsuya noted as he watched the exchange between his daughter and the younger Sohma.

"The Sohma's are unique in that way. My second second youngest brother, Momiji, has blue eyes and yellow hair, where my youngest brother, Hiro has dark green eyes and brown hair. Yet, we are all from the same two parents."

"Amazing," he heard Tohru whisper under her breath, forcing his eyes to stay glued to her father even though the sound of her voice made his heart skip a beat. The faint smell of strawberries drifted toward him which only made his mind's eye picture Tohru dabbing her full, lush lips with gloss. His breath quickened as the urge to take her from the room to find out what made him react this way to her strengthened. Thankfully, Katsuya spoke again.

"Well, it's been a long day! I'm sure you would like to be shown to your quarters to freshen up. I also invite you to join us for dinner when you are ready." Katsuya said in an obvious dismissal as he moved back toward the main entrance.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Thank you, sir" Kyo bowed as Katsuya walked past him. A servant appeared at Kyo's side and motioned for him to follow. Kyo kept his eyes focused on to the back of the servants head knowing that if he looked back he would be met with those clear blue eyes and flurry of long brown hair again. The compulsions he was having would take control and he would not be able to reign himself in.

With out saying anything to her as he walked away, Tohru continued to follow his retreating form and noted to herself that she liked the way he walked, especially the way everything, especially from the waist down, fit like a glove when he moved.

"Meija, you seem a little flushed." Azumi stated, being careful not to mention the obvious reaction that Tohru had to Kyo-sama.

"Uh, yeah, I think I'll retire to my room until dinner time. Please call me when it is ready." Tohru's voice rang clear but her eyes were glazed over, her mind reliving the past few moments of emotions.

Azumi watched Tohru float back toward her room, worry stretched across her face. _Be careful, Meija. He is not the one that you belong to._

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**A/N:** Whoo! End of chapter one! That was fun right? Hope you liked it! Please RXR!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Welcome back, dear reader.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket but this story is completely mine.

**Forbidden**

**By: Anna Victoria**

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**Chapter Two**

Tohru's education was always her father's priority growing up. As the only child and heir to the entire Honda Corporation it was important that she have the best education provided. Tohru never thought that going to expensive private schools was a burden. It was there for her to escape the politics of her life and she used it to just be a normal girl. Her education afforded her 4 years away from Japan. She was able to grasp her independence and live life just how her mother would have wanted. She made friends and they only knew her as Tohru, not Tohru Honda heir to the 2nd largest marketing firm in the entire Kanto region. She had the best teachers who instructed her in the ways of business and politics. She dove in to history and anthropology and swam in science and biology.

Yet, for all of the privately acquired education, for all those years of study, Tohru did not have a rational though in her head. She was again back in her room, sitting in front of her dresser in a completely different state then before. She was angry at Yuki for not being there. She was angry with herself for letting her anxiety get the better of her. More over, she was confused. Confused over her reaction toward Kyo, and confused over his reaction to her. They had spoken a handful of words to each other and now Tohru was unable to get that moment out of her head. The entire time, he was being fairly dismissive of her, speaking mostly only to her father. Confused, oh yes, very confused.

She remembered his entrance, how he walked through the front doors with his head held high, looking very dapper in his white suit. His hair was the first thing she noticed. Bright and orange, it was cut short making his facial features and his scar more prominent. Tohru wondered why it seemed he was so reluctant about taking his glasses off; his eyes were probably her favorite thing about him.

Tohru shook her head abruptly. She should not be feeling so familiar towards him. He was Yuki's brother. But then again, maybe she should. Kyo would be her brother by the beginning of next month any way. Thinking of Yuki again, she frowned at herself in the mirror. She was hoping that seeing him today would strengthen her resolve with the arranged marriage. She was hoping that she would be able to get to know him a little more with this visit. It would appear now though that she would have to wait until he returned from whatever pressing business required his presence.

Standing now, she made her way over to her closet and started to strip off the dress that Azumi had chosen. Tohru did not feel the need to be in such a state any longer if her intended would not be here to see her. She chose a simple white collar shirt and a pair of her favorite casual blue jeans. Leaving her feet bare, she made her way back to her dresser and took all the pins out of her hair allowing it to flow around her in a mass of chocolate waves. Satisfied with herself, she left to make her way down to the living room. Azumi would disapprove of her but to Tohru, it mattered not.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Tohru entered the dinning room, fully expecting to be the first one there. Instead she was caught of guard by Kyo. He was standing over at the other end of the room, one arm leaning on the mantel of the fire place. His face was concentrating on the flames, his eyes lost in thought. Tohru took note that he too had put on causal attire, a white collar shirt and blue jeans and she blushed immediately realizing that they matched. She was about to turn and run back to her room to change when Kyo's voice drifted over towards her.

"Good evening, Honda-sama." He said in greeting, softly.

Taking a deep breath, she smiled softly in return, not meeting his eyes, "You may call me Tohru, if you like."

"If that is what you wish."

Kyo began making his way toward her; she had only moved a few feet away from the door when she entered, the same look of panic was on her face. That look tugged at his chest in an odd way, making him feel like he should take it away and replace it with something else.

He watched her fidget with her hands before she said, "I hope that your trip was enjoyable."

Kyo nodded, "Aside from being several hours long it, it was indeed enjoyable."

Tohru looked up as he repeated the same word she had used, his voice caressed each syllable. He was close enough for his scent to drift toward her now. Images of spice filled her head. His eyes locked on to hers and she felt like a lightning rod, electricity struck through her. Tohru looked away quickly, aware that her face must be beet red.

They stood a few feet apart from each other in silence for a few moments, Kyo mentally berating himself for making eye contact with her. _Get a grip you idiot!_ He was about to continue with the mental barrage when he heard her take another step closer to him.

"So, Kyo-kun … do you mind if I call you that?" she asked hesitantly.

Kyo just stared at her again and shook his head, no. She had taken her hair down and it made him run his fingers through the soft brown locks. He shoved his hand in his pocket and waited for her to continue.

"I remember you saying that Yuki-kun had pressing business. When will I be able to see him?"

Ah, so she was concerned about meeting Yuki today. "Yuki will return a few days before your wedding. I do apologize for the inconvenience, Tohru. I know he wanted to take the time to get to know you before hand."

Kyo saw her shoulders slump slightly at the news. Tohru collected herself quickly however, "No matter. You are here. May I ask you questions about him?"

"If that is what you wish." Kyo was about to continue when Katsuya entered the room.

"Come! Let us eat!" the quiet of the room interrupted, Kyo and Tohru made their way to their seats.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Dinner was pleasant. Her father and Kyo mostly talked to each other. Kyo had informed Katsuya of different ventures that Yuki was currently managing explaining why he was unable to show up himself. Katsuya for his part would not hear an apology of any sort stating that his future son in law need not explain himself to the likes of him. All the while, Tohru watched Kyo with a watchful eye. For some reason, she got the feeling that he was hiding something.

With dinner ended, everyone went their separate ways. Tohru feeling the need to burn off the food that she consumed during dinner and all the pent of feelings from her encounter earlier, she made her way to the pool that was located just underneath her balcony. It was a warm summer night; the bugs were kept at bay by all the small citronel candles that dotted the area around the pool. No one ever used the pool except for Tohru, it was her place to relax and forget everything. Peeling off her robe, she stood at the steps of the pool, the heated water up to her calves. She took a moment to readjust her swim suit before she dove in. The water rushed around her as she made her way deeper, further away from the surface. She stopped swimming, holding her breath and just floated in the dark blue water. Tohru let the water surround her. She felt safe, thinking that she'd go up for air, in a moment or too. She just wanted to enjoy the feeling.

Suddenly, she felt a rough hand wrap itself around her arm and felt her self being pulled up to the surface very abruptly. Caught by surprise Tohru started to thrash around at her assailant, wanting to fill her lungs with air but she breathed in the chlorinated water by accident. She felt strong arms wrap around her preventing her from flailing around, her throat burned as she coughed and sputtered.

"Tohru, are you alright?" at first she didn't recognize the voice that addressed her so informally; it was filled with fear and worry. She realized suddenly that it was Kyo who held her and that she instructed him to call her by her given name.

Exasperated and slightly annoyed she responded while trying to get the water from her eyes, her voice sounded a little rough after the coughing fit, "I was fine until you pulled me out!"

"I'm sorry?" Kyo looked at her with a start.

"You should be! You frightened me to death!?" Tohru wondered if her eyes were red, they stung with chlorine.

A confused look was plastered on Kyo's face, "Wait, you wanted to be down there?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

"But I saw you floating down there and I thought for sure …" his voice trailed off, traces of worry still lingered

"Thought what?" Tohru asked, curious, as she stopped rubbing her eyes.

He looked at her incredulously as he pushed back a child hood memory, "That you had drowned."

"Don't be silly. I was down there on purpose." She said, matter-o-factly.

Now he looked at her like she was crazy, "What?"

"I like the way the water feels. I can forget everything while I'm down there. Don't you like swimming?" She stated, shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"No. I do not." He said, bluntly.

"You're doing just fine, right now." Tohru said, her voice had quieted a little. She realized part way through their conversation that they were both treading at the deep end of the pool, his arms were wrapped around her, and his torso was bare. From the feel of his thighs against hers, it would seem that he removed his shirt before jumping in to "save" her but did not have time to take his jeans off. Her hands were on his bare shoulders and she thought that he looked very nice with wet hair. Aburptly, she pushed the errant thought away from her mind. She wasn't sure if he was going to let go of her and yet at the same time she hoped that he wouldn't.

What the hell is wrong with this girl? Who purposefully submerses themselves at the deep end of the pool and just stays there? He had gone for a walk after dinner, discovering the pool by accident. He was about to turn away from the mass of water when he saw a dark figure sinking in the deep end. Curiously, he approached the edge of the pool, realizing that there was a person down at the bottom and instinct had kicked in instead of rational thought.

Now look where that had gotten him. He had his arms wrapped around the half naked body of his brother's fiancée and she was not doing anything to push him away. He realized also that he enjoyed the feeling of her wet skin against his and that she did wonders to cool the fire that raged with in his body. Her dark brown hair pooled around them as they treaded water. They stared at each other, locked again in that strange trance that cements them from moving. Kyo had to stop doing this because he was beginning to look forward to these moments with her.

"Kyo-kun, you can let me go now." She said, almost sadly.

Immediately following her command, he let go over her and made his way to the edge of the pool, his arms feeling empty. He could hear her swimming slightly behind him as he got out. She followed him shortly and made her way over to one of the pool chairs where a towel waited for her. Tohru threw the towel over Kyo, who looked like he was about to start shivering. He looked at her curiously as she went over to wear he had thrown his shirt off and collected it. Quickly throwing it around her shoulders, she grabbed one of his hands and pulled him with her. Wordlessly, they ran through a back way of her home, up to her room. She pushed him in silently and with out looking behind her, closed the door with a soft click.

Tohru looked at him standing there, his jeans soaked through; he was trailing water as he made his way to the center of her room. With out looking at him, she made her way past to her expansive closet. Kyo looked around the room he clearly should not be allowed in. It smelled of her, all floral and fresh water. She reappeared from her closet, a large pair of sweat pants and t-shirt in her hands.

"Here," She said, handing them to him, "Put these on before you catch a cold. These should definitely fit you. I bought these from my college bookstore; it was the only size they had left. You can change in my bathroom."

She motioned to her left and he nodded. Once inside the bathroom, he used the towel to squeeze the water of his hair. Quickly, stripping from his water logged jeans he contemplated for a second if he should take his boxers off, which he did anyway, they would soak through the sweat pants. There was a bulldog pressed on to the one leg of the sweat pants and the t-shirt read YALE in bright blue and white letters. The pants fit well as Kyo noted they were a men's size but the shirt was a little tight, a men's medium. It hugged his broad chest and shoulders but he would have to live it with for now.

Tohru stood outside; her heart skipped a beat when she heard the zipper of his pants and the tousle of clothes from inside her bathroom. Her heart was pounding as she quickly stripped off her bathing suit, throwing it in her hamper. She quickly through on a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt, running over to her dresser to comb through her wet hair. Tohru had never had a boy in her room before, even when she went to college; she never let any one in aside from her girl friends. She wondered why she felt so at ease with Kyo, most men scared her and made her anxious but not him.

She heard a soft click as the door to her bathroom opened, Kyo emerging from with in, hair disheveled, the smell of chlorine and his natural scent drifted over to Tohru and it made her stomach flip. "I left my pants in the bathtub so they wouldn't get water every where."

Tohru nodded, heat rushing to her face suddenly as she realize that he probably wasn't wearing any underwear.

"I should probably go. It is not wise for me to be in here with you in my current state." Kyo noted, not trusting himself or his body with the presence of the girl standing wide eyed before him. Gods, why were those shorts so short on her? They showed off her toned legs and her creamy skin.

She said nothing as he made his way to the doorway. He was about to pull the door open as she quickly glanced at the clock, 09:30 pm. Panicking, she raced to stop him, "Wait! Don't open the door!"

She reached him just in time, pulling his hand from the door knob, forcing him to turn towards her as the door slammed behind him.

"Tohru? What are you- "

"Sshh! One of the security guards will usually do a round in the main house at this time." She whispered frantically.

"Honda-sama?" a deep male voice inquired from the other side of the door, "Are you alright? I heard the door slam."

"Hai, Kureno-san, I'm fine!" she said, a little too loudly.

After what seemed like an eternity, the guard finally replied, "Alright, good night Honda-sama."

Kyo and Tohru both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness. That would have been bad." Resting her forehead against a hard surface.

"Yes, very bad." Tohru jumped as Kyo's voice hit her with it's proximity. The hard surface she was resting her forehead on was Kyo's chest. His voice was deep with an unknown emotion and his breathing had quickened. Tohru realized again they were in a less then favorable position. She was leaning against him as his back was pressed against the door. Her heart started pounding in her ears as she looked into his eyes.

Tohru gasped. Kyo's eyes were burning into her, a deep fire of desire erupting with in their depths. She started breathing heavily as she felt his hands slowly make their way to her hips. They gripped on to her tightly.

_Oh my god, he's going to kiss me!_

And yet, she wanted him to do so. Their faces were close, very close. Their breath mingled and the electricity that flowed around them before dinner returned again. Kyo's hands were still on her hips as they pressed forward slightly, revealing to her the strength of his desire. That slight motion put Kyo in to motion. His hands pushed her away and quickly he opened the door. Before he passed through it, his eyes hooded, not looking at her, he paused. She could hear him, his breathing labored.

He opened his mouth to speak, his voice rough with emotion, "Gomen. This will not happen again."

He closed the door behind him leaving Tohru standing, bewildered at her own behavior, and a longing that would not be eased for the rest of her life.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

A/N: I love my Kyo. I know it's a little different from the regular Kyo appearance wise and attitude wise but I don't care! He's so tortured and sexay! And Tohru! I love the fact that she has no idea what she's doing and yet her inner sex kitten is showing its self. *growl* hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Some of you may have questions about Tohru. What is this thing she has with guys and what have you. Hopefully, you'll get an inkling of what her deal is in this chapter.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters however this story is completely mine

****WARNING – The opening scene is slightly graphic** **

**Forbidden**

**By: Anna Victoria**

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**Chapter Three**

Blood. There was so much blood! She felt it running down the side of her head.

"_Mama!" _

"_Tohru!"_

Screaming. She was screaming. Where was her mother? She couldn't see her. Everything was dark. There was something around her eyes. Rough hands around her wrists, the cold air hit her legs. The large hands were ripping at her clothes, handling her like a piece of meat.

"_TOHRU!"_

"_Help! Someone!"_

She heard the men, laughing, like this was a game. Tohru's tiny hands were free suddenly. The hands had left her for a moment. She reached for her eyes, ripping the piece of cloth away. It was her scarf. She looked down, her clothing was in shreds. Her blood had seeped down to her shoulders, her body was bruised. She tried getting up but searing pain retched through her. Her legs were broken. They lay twisted in an angle that was not humanly possible.

"_You will not touch her!"_ she heard her mother scream. Kyoko sounded so far away. Tohru could hear the men talking to each other. There were three of them; she saw their dark figures a few feet away. They were standing behind a dumpster. One of the men, the largest one was bent over as the other two stood behind him, keeping watch. Tohru's eyes couldn't focus in the dark.

"_You bastards! Stay away from her" _Kyoko screamed again. The largest man jerked forward and then there was silence. Tohru froze, the only thing she could hear was her teeth chattering.

"_Mama?"_ she whispered into the darkness. Then the laughing continued. The men made there way back towards Tohru and she saw his face, the one who led them. Evil seeped from his every being, lips stretched in a disgusting grin. His face twisted in eerie delight. He licked his lips as he stared at Tohru, who was shaking miserably as snow started to fall.

"_MAMA!" _Tohru started to panic unable to move from the cold concrete. The men walked closer. The leader was gripping at his groin; his pants were already partly removed. The other two men already had their zippers parted, their hands already stroking their dark intentions. On either side of her they moved. They bent over and grabbed Tohru's hands away from her face, one man pulled at her arm, his foot came down with tremendous force on her shoulder, Tohru heard a crack and then felt searing white hot pain.

Tohru screamed, her small voice echoing against the tall building walls. Tears mixed with her blood as they streamed down her face. She tried to crawl away, tried to hide. It was no use. Only more pain came as the largest man placed himself between her as he haphazardly threw her broken legs to either side. Her mind looked for escape from her body. Darkness was about to take hold of her. Just before she was about to give in, she felt the largest man's teeth against her neck and she felt pressure from her private area as the man invaded her most scared of places. Tohru couldn't scream any more, she looked up at the sky, tears blurred her vision, she begged for her mother.

Then out of no where, two other men appeared. No, that can't be right. Only one man had appeared before. Yet, the shorter of the two had a baseball bat and immediately began to strike at the men from behind. The taller one had grabbed a pipe that was lying near the dumpster. Tohru closed her eyes, afraid. She could hear sounds of a struggle. She heard the men swearing, insults were flown across the wind. The sickening sound of bones breaking echoed through her ears. Some one had grabbed her and she did scream again, her body wracked with pain.

She heard his voice then, "I'm sorry little one but we need to get you out of here."

"Aniki! Let's go before they wake up!" Wait, she didn't remember ever hearing a second voice, only his.

Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her tight. The cold night air whipped around them as they headed toward safety.

"Gods, she's only a little girl. Those pigs!" the rough voice was angry, but not towards her.

Tohru started crying, "Mama! Where is my mama!"

"I got the cops on the line right now. Oh no, do you think that body back there was-." Said rough voice, his breathing labored as they ran.

"Quiet, Otouto. Say nothing. This little one won't be able to handle it."

Tohru whimpered, "What's going on? I want my mama. Make the hurting stop"

"Don't worry little one, we'll make sure you're safe." She trusted this voice, it was smooth and calming. Tohru dared to peak at the person who held her in his arms. She saw long purple hair and crystal clear violet eyes.

_Yuki_

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Not again. That dream. That horrible dream. Tohru sat in her bed, sheets twisted around her, sweat dampened her skin. Gasping for breath, she leaped across her bedroom towards her balcony. The sun was shining and warm on her skin. The summer breeze lifted her hair around her and she breathed in the morning, trying to calm her nerves. Tohru looked down at her self. Her legs fully intact, the scars from that night were barely visible.

Tohru clutched the railing and looked out at the sky, her mind racing. She hadn't had that dream in a very long time. Years of therapy saw to that. Why was this happening again? _I buried that night along with my mother. I am strong. I am brave. I am not a victim._ She repeated her mantra over and over again until she felt her heart finally go back to normal. Behind her, the door opened and Azumi entered the room. The elderly care taker was at her side in an instant, the back of her hand against Tohru's forehead. It was on fire.

"Child, you are burning up!" Azumi said worriedly, as she frantically tried to get Tohru back to bed.

"No! I'm not going back to sleep." Tohru tried in vain to push Azumi away but the old woman would have nothing of it.

"I'm going to call the doctor and we'll make sure you feel better." Azumi had managed to get Tohru to sit on the bed again.

"Azu-chan, I don't want to go back to bed." Tohru whimpered.

"Goodness, you must be delirious, you haven't called me that since …" Azumi looked at Tohru, her clothes were soaked in sweat, her eyes were half open, faint tear trails could be seen down her cheeks.

Pain struck through Azumi's heart and as she embraced her precious flower. "Don't worry, _Mejia_. Everything will be alright."

Tohru went slack in her arms as she passed out again. Azumi carefully switched out her clothes with dry ones and tucked her back into bed. From Tohru's bedroom phone, she called their resident family doctor explaining to him that Tohru was running a fever and would be unable to be present at any of the meetings today. On the other line a deep stoic voice assured Azumi that he would talk with her father. Also, he would be sending a servant with her flu medication.

"Thank you Hatori-san." Azumi said as she hung up the phone.

She looked at Tohru. worry in her eyes as she lay there in fitful sleep.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Kyo had risen early. He sat in bed with his lap top, typing away at emails with instructions on the various projects that he was handling. He had not received any word from his brother but regardless, he sent a quick email to his brother to keep his abreast of his progress at the Honda home.

_Aniki, all is well here. There was a slight miscommunication but otherwise the Honda's have been very hospitable. Tohru asked me if she could come to me with questions about you. I hope you do not mind. She seems eager to see you however; she does not appear to remember me. Oh well, that is for the best. _

_Kyo_

He clicked send and he moved to the closet in his room to get ready for the day. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Yes?"

"Sohma-sama, please forgive the intrusion. Honda-sama has requested that you meet him for a late breakfast." said a servant's shaky voice from the other side.

"Please inform Honda-sama that I would be glad to join him momentarily." Kyo answered, as he barely finished buttoning up the front of his shirt.

He heard the servant leave as he finished dressing. For some reason his heart started pounding as he wondered if Tohru would be at breakfast also. Kyo shook his head then mentally berated himself again. Flashbacks from the night before whirled in his mind.

_Tohru yelling at him in the pool, her voice forceful and her hands curled into fists as she tried to fight him, so different from before._

_Then Tohru standing there, in her bed room, her feet bare with legs that went on forever, staring at him wide eyed all blue and ethereal. T-shirt hugging her curves in all the right places._

Sighing he ran a hand through his short orange hair. He needed to stop letting her effect him so much and this feeling of disappointment he felt he also needed to rid himself off. _It was a long time ago. Stop being such an idiot!_ Kyo pulled on a beige sports jacket that went well with his red shirt and khaki pants, and left the room a torrent of emotions flowing through him.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

"She's not feeling well?" the concern in her father's voice evident.

The servant bowed lower, "No unfortunately. It appears that she has a fever." The servant had entered as Katsuya and Kyo were finishing their breakfast.

"But it's the middle of summer? How could she have gotten sick between dinner and now?" Katsuya wondered out loud.

"Swimming." Kyo interrupted before he could stop himself. He stopped mid sip of his coffee, looking up quickly at Tohru's father. _Shit!_

Katsuya looked at him, a trace of suspicion in his tone "What?"

"Excuse me, I noticed during my walk last night that she has access to a swimming pool." Kyo said, recovering quicky, "It was rather warm last night, perhaps she went swimming?"

Katsuya sat back in agreement, "Ah, you are correct. She does like doing that at night. I should tell Azumi to make sure she refrains from such actions in the future." Any traces of suspicion gone from his voice.

He pressed the servant for more information about his daughter's current state of being. Feeling satisfied that Azumi was taking care of his precious flower he resumed his conversation with Kyo.

"Well, Kyo, what are you plans for today? I realize that this week Yuki was to use this time to get to know Tohru before heading home."

"I will probably run into town. There are a few things that I need to send off to my associates. They do not seem to be able to do anything with out me." Kyo said, trying to sound casual.

"Very true. I know the feeling. For instance, I will be tied up the rest of the day. Our lawyers are meeting to discuss arrangements for next month." Katsuya seemed pleased with this.

Absently Kyo inquired, "Will you require my presence?"

"No, not at all. Yuki had said that everything would be taken care of on his end. Please enjoy your trip. With an older brother like Yuki, you must not get many chances to take a break."

"I don't mind. I do what I must to ensure that my brother's wishes are carried out properly." Kyo stated bluntly.

"Ah, I wish I had such dedication with in my circle. I've paid them too much and now they like to sit around and drink sake."

They both shared a laugh as Katsuya rose to leave the room, leaving Kyo by himself with his thoughts.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Kyo found his jaunt in to the city very a great stress reliever. Leaving his staff back at the Honda compound to over see the meeting with Katsuya he had time to wander the street and be normal. Walking down the sidewalk, most people usually steered clear of him. His first impression usually made people unsure if he was some sort of street thug or middle ranked yazuka. He had made his stops to the post office, letters of authority sent out to their appropriate destinations. He told the driver of his vehicle to meet him a few blocks down. He wanted to walk.

Half way to his destination he passed a drug store and with out thinking went inside. Like a man on a mission he purchased several items and just ask quickly he entered he left, a bag full of odds and ends. Excited and slightly pleased with him self he made his way back to the town car that awaited him.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Her nose caught the scent of honey and spices; it fluttered underneath her nose for a moment and was gone again. It smelled wonderful, what ever it was. Tohru's eyes fluttered open. It was no longer morning; the sun had already started to set. _How long was I asleep?_

She was about to sit up when a large warm hand placed itself on her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to see vermillion eyes pushing back at her. Tohru collapsed back on to her pillow and weakly gave him a smile.

"What are you doing in here? I'll get you sick." She whispered.

"My immune system will not be deterred by some wimpy flu." He smirked at her. Kyo sat at the edge of her bed, his back to her as he was fidgeting with something in his other hand.

Tohru looked at him, curiosity making its way to her eyes. She was dizzy all of a sudden, "What is that? It smells lovely."

Kyo cleared his throat, he almost forgot about his present as he reached over to hand her the cup and saucer that he was balancing.

"My mom would make this for us when we were sick. I thought that you might enjoy the tea also." Kyo said, helping her sit up.

Tohru sipped at the tea that was inside the cup and inhaled its warm earthy scent, "Thank you, Kyo-kun."

He just nodded at her silently as he watched her drink.

"Tohru, about last night …" he started

"No, please, I would like to apologize first" she interrupted quickly, "I should not have acted the way I did. My emotions were getting the best of me." Tohru kept looking at the tea as she sipped; daring not to look at him lest his eyes pull her in again.

"We are both at fault. I, too, should have kept my emotions in check as well." His voice was rough, Tohru looked up only slightly to see his jaw clench.

Trying to lighten the mood, Tohru moved on to a different subject.

"So, would you care to explain why you don't like swimming?" immediately, she regretting asking as she felt Kyo's body stiffen.

She waited in silence as she looked up at his face fully. He wasn't making eye contact, thank goodness, but she could see that he was struggling with whether or not to answer her question.

"You know, never mind. You don't need to humor me. It's alright."

Her voice seemed to have snapped him back to the present and he explained, "I'm sorry. There is a painful memory that goes along with that particular story. I usually don't talk about it."

"Ah, yes. I understand." She said, quietly.

Kyo looked at her, eyes full of sympathy. Oh, she would understand better than any one about painful memories.

"Well, enjoy the tea." He said, smoothing out his voice, as he stood and made his way to the door.

He heard her small voice say thanks again, making his heart heavy and his body stop moving as he felt himself being pulled back to her. Sighing in resignation, Kyo turned back to Tohru. She looked so lonely sitting in that massive bed by herself. Reluctantly he grabbed the chair from her dresser and placed himself next to her. Tohru's eyes lit up as she finished the rest of her tea, thankful for the company.

Kyo took a deep breathe and looked at her again, her eyes full of anticipation, "So, you really want to know?"

She nodded happily. Tohru's heart warmed at the thought that he would share something so personal with her. She smiled at him, encouragingly.

He ran his hand through his hair wondering again why he was turning into such a softy with this one person and began his story.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**A/N: **Well, there's chapter three! That was the quickest chapter I've written so far. Also, I received my first to reviews last night for this story. THANK YOU SO MUCH! I don't care if I get ones that say I'm a horrible writer or ones that praise my glory, I take them all and use them as fuel.

So, I wanted to take this time to address a couple of things:

To: zyeIN – In response to Tohru's OOC.

Yes, I did write her a little OOC. As the story goes on you'll figure out why I did that. In FB there were times where Tohru was so one dimensional. (Don't get me wrong, I love Tohru) but I wanted to explore what she would have been like if her dad was still alive or what would happen if something traumatic had happened to not only her mother but to herself as well. What kind of person would she become? Was what I asked myself as I prepared my Tohru character for this story.

To: zyeIN – In response to Kyo's brother complex.

I did this on purpose also. I've always imagined what type of relationship Kyo and Yuki would have had if there were brothers and there was no curse involved in their growing up together and especially no Akito! So far, I'm really liking how I'm developing their relationship.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm in the zone right now. Sorry to all my Last Banquet readers I'm in one of those moods. All I can focus on right now is Forbidden. Don't worry though! Once this mood swing ends I'll get right back to my original story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fruits Baskets or it characters but this story is completely mine.

**Forbidden**

**By: Anna Victoria**

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**Chapter Four**

Kyo sat still as he started collecting himself before recounting to her the day that he almost lost his life. And for her part, Tohru sat in silence, knowing that she would be pulled in by his story. Every once in a while she would nod to him in encouragement every time he would start but only to stop again, looking strained. Their eyes would meet and Kyo would get his nerve back. After a few minutes, Kyo finally dove in.

He started his story like this, "Well, it was the middle of winter. We were staying at our country house in the Chubu region. There was large lake a couple of miles away from the main house, deep with in the forest that surrounded the area. My brothers and I would hike through the forest every day, pretending to be Knights of the Round Table or samurai on a mission for their emperor. I was 12 at the time and desperate for Yuki's attention. Well, we all were. He had just reached high school and so we rarely saw him because he was always studying and going to cram school. Hiro, Momiji, and I were overjoyed that he was able to take a break to play with us. Our cousin, Hatsuharu was with us also. He is the same age as me and for some reason felt the need to compete with me where ever we went. I didn't mind at that time because Yuki was so busy, I was glad to have the company.

Anyway, it was a clear day and snow had fallen earlier that night. We were in the forest again. Yuki was Robin Hood and we were his merry men. I remember Hatsuharu being upset because we stuck him with the role of Friar Tuck. As we reached the lake, Momiji, who is only a year younger than me, noticed that there was a boat in the middle of the lake. The water had frozen around it and it was stuck there. That's when Haru piped in. He challenged us all to a race, the first one to the boat and back won. I don't even remember what we were racing for. Probably only bragging rights, we were all so naïve. I agreed readily, stupidly in hindsight, as did Hiro and Momiji. Yuki stayed back to be the judge, always the unbiased one.

Before we sprang at the sound of Yuki's voice sounding _Go! _He had all told us to be careful. How I wished I had listened to him." Kyo paused at this point. Taking a breath, his hands gripped at his knees. His scar started to tingle. His doctors had told him that it was a psychological response to the memory that he hated. No, Voldemort would not appear but the monster of guilt in his head would and consume his thoughts. For years, he fought that instinct to run from the monster and to turn and fight against it instead.

Tohru reached over, and placed her hand on his, "You can stop if this is too hard for you." She said softly to him.

Her hand felt warm against his and he resisted the urge to curl his fingers in with hers, "No, it's alright. I think this will be good for me. I haven't spoken about this to any one aside from Yuki and he's always so forgiving. It makes my angry a lot of the time. Sometimes I wish he would just punch me or something. It never happens though." He chuckled a little.

Their eyes met again and Tohru gave him another encouraging smile. She just sat there, patiently.

"Where was I?" he asked.

"Yuki had said _GO!_" she reminded him.

"Right," Kyo continued again, "Well, we were off. Haru and I had quickly making a gap between my younger brothers. They had stopped several feet behind us giving up. I looked back and saw that they were making their way back to shore already. Haru and I were neck and neck. He had yelled over to me that he was going to win and that when he got back he would claim the model car that Yuki and I had been working on. I didn't care if he took any of my other models or my toys or my food, anything but that. He knew that I adored Yuki and some how I knew that he was jealous about our relationship. Haru was an only child and was always hanging around us. Sometimes, I would feel vindictive and rub my relationship with my brothers in his face. That's probably why he felt as if he needed to compete with me all the time. It was my fault really. We had both made it to the boat at last and both touched the very tip of it when we started to turn and run back. I caught a slick piece of the ice though and my feet slipped from under me. Haru on the other hand hadn't and was already way ahead of me. My temper got the better of me at this point because if I had been paying attention I would have noticed that the ice was cracking from when I fell and water had already started coming up from around the boat but in my fury over losing I stood up too quickly, not taking my time and when I did I feel straight through the ice. As I fell the sharp edges of the ice caught the side of my face and that is where my scar came from." Kyo paused again his voice shaking slightly.

Tohru, totally entranced with the story, couldn't keep her eyes of Kyo's face. During the time he was talking his emotions splayed across his face like a television. Mostly, remorse, sadness, and guilt were the main characters and they tugged at her heart. With out thinking, she lifted her hand to his face. She paused for only a moment when Kyo caught her eyes. They were burning her, deep in her soul. With in their depths was a flurry of emotions and yet there was no warning in them, nothing telling her to stop. Her fingers finally reached the side of his face and with light touches they caressed the scar that marred his beauty. He really was beautiful to her regardless of his imperfections. He was so different from Yuki and yet the same. They both had character, integrity and they both cared deeply for one another. She could tell there was plenty of love between Kyo and his brothers by the way that he talked about them and said their names.

Her hand even with the lightest of touches burned his skin and he resisted the urge to lean in to it to nuzzle her palm. How he wanted to make that slightest gesture. If he did he would be lost. For a moment, his story forgotten all there was Tohru and her willingness to listen and care for him.

Kyo was always working. Working for his family, working for his brother, for the business and yet never for himself. He didn't have many friends and his only confidants were his brothers but they were always so busy with work, Yuki especially. To be able to share this with someone else was a boon to Kyo and he was very grateful for her attention.

The door to Tohru's room swung open suddenly as Azumi swished in with a tray of food, humming a song to herself. She stopped dead in her tracks however when she saw the intimate position Tohru and Kyo were in. Realizing what they must look like, Tohru dropped her hand away from Kyo's face and turned her attention to Azumi, smiling at her as casual as possible. For his part, Kyo's face was stone, no emotions splayed across them as he turned to Azumi to greet her, his eyes blank.

"Azu-chan! Kyo was just keeping me company." Tohru smiled brightly.

Azumi narrowed her eyes at the two of them. Suspicion splattered across her face, "Goodness, I didn't realize that you had company, _Mejia. _I thought that perhaps you would like some food, since you slept through dinner."

"Oh, thank you very much." Tohru said, accepting.

"Sohma-sama, you too have missed dinner. Would you like me to fetch a tray for you as well?" her tone taking one of a wary grandmother.

"No, thank you Azumi-san. I should go. I have been away from my work for too long," he stated, getting up from his chair, "If you'll excuse me."

Kyo moved to place the chair back by the dresser and around the fuming older woman. But yet again, Tohru's voice stopped him from leaving.

"Chotto matte! Kyo-kun, isn't there more to the story?" she asked, almost pleading.

Kyo opened the door, determined to leave this time but not with out saying, "Yes, there is more but it will have to wait for another day. I'm sorry, Tohru, you should eat and rest now."

And with that he swiftly made his exit feeling a little guilty that Tohru would have to face Azumi's wrath alone but he thought it was nothing that Tohru wouldn't be able to handle.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

"Tohru, what the hell is wrong with you?" Azumi berated taking Tohru aback.

"Excuse me? Why are you taking that tone with me?" she snapped back, "I was doing nothing wrong."

"Oh yes you were! Don't get to close to him, Mejia. He is not the one you belong to!" Azumi exclaimed as she dropped the tray of food on Tohru's lap.

Furious, Tohru flipped the tray over, food flying every where on the floor. She flipped the covers back and stood in front of Azumi, her sickness suddenly leaving her body as anger filled her being, her back straight and her head held high.

"I do belong to know one but myself! How dare you! Never in my life have you ever spoken to me with such disregard. Are you insinuating something, Azumi? Is here something you would like to share with me?" Tohru's voice was raising an octave higher than usual. Azumi was supposed to be her friend and confidant, why was she giving Tohru a look like she was no more than a mere street walker?

"I should be asking you that very question!" Azumi fired back, "Ever since yesterday, since that man arrived here you have been drooling from the mouth like some horny teenager and you don't even realize it! You are engaged to marry Yuki-sama, who is perfect in every way, who saved your life, you are not to consort with his tainted and deformed younger brother!"

Tohru shocked herself and Azumi as she raised her hand and felt it slap Azumi's cheek. Tohru watched in slow motion as Azumi's head snapped to the side, a bright red mark appearing on her skin. The inside of Tohru's hand stung from the contact. She had never struck anyone like that before, only because of self defense, never anger. There was no turning back now, Tohru straighten herself back and adopted her mother's voice whenever she took charge of a situation.

"You will never insult Kyo-kun like that. Ever. Again. He is not deformed or tainted. He is Yuki-sama's brother and is to be treated with respect and dignity. Clean up this mess and get out of my sight." She was not herself as she said this, her body started trembling.

Tohru turned her back on Azumi who stood there speechless, holding her hand to her cheek, as she headed toward her bathroom to wash herself clean of the situation entirely.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**A/N: **Betcha didn't see that one coming! Who would have thought Tohru would get so defensive about Kyo! Sorry this chapter is so short I felt that there was a lot of information given and you would probably need some time to clear your head. I wrote that one in two hours! I can't believe it! The words just flew from my fingers! Cant' wait to keep going!

Up next, Kyo's story is continued!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Welcome back! I do apologize for all the random tiny grammatical errors. I promis I will get those fixed as soon as this crazy writing mood of mine stops.

Also, I had a random thought last night as I treated myself to a quick 10 minute tanning session... "I wonder if Yuki ever gets tired of being so pale …" **: 3**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Baskets or its characters but this story is completely mine!

**Forbidden**

**By Anna Victoria**

**------***------***------***------***------**

**------***------***------***------***------**

**Chapter Five**

Upon reaching his room, Kyo dove into his work. His mind was racing and yet as soon as he paused his thoughts would always make their way back to Tohru. It had only been one day and the way he was acting, he couldn't explain it! Never had he let his emotions dictate his actions. His entire life he fought his temper because unleashing only lead to mistakes and despair. Since he started working for Yuki, his goal was to make sure that all of his brother's wishes were fulfilled. Nothing escaped him, anything and everything was given to him for approval before it even went near Yuki's office. If there was the slightest imperfect he would turn it away for revision. Sohma & Son's client base double under Yuki and Kyo's guidance, they owned half of the marketing campaigns in the entire Kanto region.

But then this girl shows up in his life and only a few hours with her makes him feel like all the work he put in, doesn't matter. A few hours of with her and he questioned himself and what he was doing with his life. Hell, he even opened up about the one night that plagued his entire life. It seemed so far away now.

When was the last time he was able to enjoy himself? Probably his 30th birthday, even then it was several months ago. Kyo remembered that Yuki ordered him to take the day off. He and all three of his brothers went to a baseball game and then went back to the main house to drink their sorrows away. It helped that they had their own bartender. Did they invite anyone else? No, it was just the four of them, always together, always a part.

Sighing, Kyo pushed his work away from him. He hadn't typed a single word in the last 10 minutes, his train of thought completely off kilter and he hadn't received anything back from Yuki yet either. He glanced at the clock. Geez, 11:30 already? Kyo got up and stretched out the kinks in his back and neck.

The room they had given him was on the first floor of the guest wing. It had a bed room, bath room, living room and a small bar/kitchen. Through the sliding window in his bed room he could walk out in to the courtyard where there were pathways that lead around the main compound. Feeling restless, he made his way out side, feeling the need to exert some type of physical effort. Bare foot in his favorite pair of linen trousers, he slipped out of his t-shirt and felt the warm night air surround him. There was a clearing a few feet away, surrounded by tall trees and bushes and flower beds. It had a nice patch of grass in between it all. He sat Indian style in the grass, throwing his shirt off to the side, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kyo sat there, clearing his mind and looking for the calm that was somewhere in his being. He felt it slowly take over his body, starting from his center and creeping outward. He kept his breathing even, thinking only of his surroundings, listening only to the leaves rustling in the wind and the sound of his breathing.

Very slowly he stretched his legs out from beneath him and began stretching all the while keeping his eyes closed. He and his brothers, along with Hatsuharu, had all practiced martial arts growing up, Kyo being the only one who continued the practice into his adult life. He found that he could use it to calm himself and push the negative feelings away. He stood slowly now, readying himself, his eyes still closed, he imagined an enemy in front of him and began his forms. Fighting only the air, he unleashed all his emotions in to every thrust of his hand and every kick of his feet. Kyo twisted and turned enjoying the feeling of his heart beat rising. He lost his mind in his movements not caring of the time.

Hearing gravel being disturbed on the pathway by someone's feet, Kyo slowly came to a stop to collect his breathe. Grabbing his shirt, he wiped the sweat from his face, preparing to say hello the ground security guard that was probably patrolling the area. He turned fully expecting to see one but instead he was greeted with a mass of ruffled brown hair and yellow pajamas.

"Tohru?" his voice steady but he looked at her with concern. Her eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying.

She answered him, her voice shaking as she fought to control herself, "K-kyo-k-kun, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you."

Kyo just stood there as her hands flew to her eyes, covering her face, a new batch of tears flowing, "Azumi and I had a fight. We never fight. I was so mean to her. But she said such horrible things."

Her hair spilled around her as she slumped forward, her knees giving out. Immediately, Kyo was there to catch her, his arms wrapped around her before she hit the gravel pathway. His hand felt her forehead; she was still a little warm. Her room was on the other side of the compound; he didn't know what to do. Shaking his head, knowing that he would probably regret this later, he bent down and swung one of his arms underneath her legs and gathered her up, holding her protectively against him as he hurried back into his room.

Once inside, he placed her in his bed, tucking the blankets around her, leaving for only for a moment to run to the washroom. He grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some cold water and rung the excess out in the sink. Hurrying back into his room, he placed the cool cloth on her forehead, hoping to elevate some of the heat. Her eyes fluttered open in surprise of the sudden contact but she said nothing, only looking at him questioningly, a small smile of thanks on her lips. He sat down next to her and gave in to the urge to touch her hair that he had ever since he first saw her. Kyo brushed the soft tendrils away from her face, reveling in the feel of it. His fingers made their way upwards, tracing the sides of her face, brushing away her remaining tears.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

Tohru's lips quivered she was spoke, her voice quiet, almost a whisper, "You had left and Azumi yelled at me. She said I was acting like some hormonal teenage. She said mean things about you and I snapped at her, I was so angry!"

She was breathing rapidly and she shut her eyes, fresh tears spilling forth, "We argued some more and then I left." Tohru shook her head, "I don't understand. It came from out of no where. We've never fought like that before! She insulted you and then I slapped her! Oh, what have I done?"

Kyo said nothing, allowing her to ramble on. He wasn't sure how he felt about all of this. On one side, he could understand Azumi's reaction to the two of them earlier. The more time he spent with Tohru the more he felt like he was over stepping his boundaries. Yet, he was angry at whatever words were said that had sent Tohru in such a state. Puzzlingly, he was also slightly happy that she had defended him against Azumi's insults. He wouldn't ask what they were, he didn't want to know. But, he was sure of one thing, however.

Tohru was in distress and all he wanted to do was make her feel better. Surely, there was nothing wrong with feeling like that? _One could only hope_ he thought. Tohru was still trying to explain herself, her words not making much sense any longer as she gave in to her guilt. Kyo was sure that she would have kept going if he left her alone to do so which would probably make her even more upset if he didn't' say anything at all.

Reaching over, he flicked her lightly on the tip of her nose. Her words stopped immediately as she flinched back in surprise.

"Tea?" he asked flatly.

She only nodded, realizing that she was just blubbering at this point. Tohru watched him leave the room and she snuggled into his bed. It smelled like him. Spice and freshly cut grass. Her heart was pounding in her chest, one factor being that she still wasn't over what happened between her and Azumi and another was because of the fact that she was now in Kyo's bed and he was walking around shirtless. His skin was darker than Yuki's, he must spend a lot of time outside and it only accentuated his muscles. She barely was able to take her eyes off his shoulders as he left the room. Oh geez, it was her turn to mentally berate herself, silently agreeing with Azumi about acting like a hormonal teenager. Gods, what was wrong with her?

Kyo returned shortly with two cups of fresh tea, "Can you sit up?" he asked as he placed the tea on the dresser next to the bed.

Tohru nodded again, she readjusted herself, taking the washcloth of her forehead, handing it back to him, "Thank you."

Kyo just shrugged, tossing it to the side, as he handed her a cup. He watched her inhale the aroma, a look of pleasure on her face. "This is really good. You said you're mom made this?"

He nodded in confirmation as he went over to his desk to grab a chair. He brought it back over to the bed and sat down .He had a sudden feeling of de ja vu as he did this, they were in the same position a few hours before.

"Are you tired?" He asked, taking his own cup from the dresser. The scent of the tea tickled his nose.

"No, I'm wide awake now." She paused, looking a little sheepish, "Actually, would you mind finishing your story for me?"

Kyo rolled his eyes at her, shaking his head, "If I must."

"Yes, you must!" Tohru said, excitedly as she finished her tea.

"Alright, here goes." Kyo took a hesitant breath and the story began again, "I had blacked out for a moment as my body crashed through the ice and when I came too I was well below the surface. I couldn't see anything, just red from the blood that flooded from the side of my face. I knew it should have felt cold but I was practically numb, I think my body went into shock. My heavy winter clothes were soaking up the water and it made it difficult for me to swim, I just felt myself sinking slowly, my limbs were unwilling to move. I was down there for a really long time, unable to reach the surface.

All I could think about was dying, not seeing my brother's ever again. I was angry at myself for getting so worked up. I was angry at Hatsuharu for no particular reason. All of this was happening with in mere seconds of each other, my lungs were already full of water, and I was going to die.

And then I was pulled out from the icy depths, I heard my brother's yelling and Haru crying. Yuki had dove in and pulled me out, my brother's dragged me back to the shore line, trying to get me to breathe. I remember Momiji saying later that I looked like a blue berry. Yuki carried me all the way back to the main house, collapsing just short of the front door. The servants found us all and we were rushed to the hospital.

Somehow, my recovery went a lot smoother than Yuki's. He went into cardiac arrest from the shock soon after getting into the hospital; his body started warming back up too quickly. It was because of my temper and my foolishness that he almost died. It was because of me Haru was so bitter. I laid in the bed next to Yuki for weeks, watching as the hospital workers poked and prodded at him. He was on a ventilator because for some reason he wasn't able to breathe on his own and he hadn't gained consciousness since he had gone into arrest.

When he did open his eyes, they found me, sitting next to him, I had was apologizing already not sure if he could even understand me and yet they were full of love and forgiveness that I wanted to vomit. I vowed the day that he woke back up that I would do everything I could to make sure that I had repaid him in full for saving my life.

I went to high school, followed his every move, if he was top of his class, then so was I. When he took over for our father I was there with him also, supporting him however I could. He tells me all the time that I don't need to do any of this, that I could go and be myself. I promised him, that I would one day, just not yet. Not until, I feel satisfied that I've fulfilled my vow."

He stopped his story over and gulped down the rest of his tea. Kyo waited for Tohru to start talking, waiting for her to say something but it was just silent. He looked up at her, wondering if she had fallen asleep but instead he saw her gazing at him, tears in her eyes again and a smile on her face.

"Tohru?" he was unsure of himself, "I'm sorry, did I upset you?"

She shook her head and placed her hand back on top of his, "No, that was wonderful. Thank you for sharing that with me. I feel like understand you a lot more now."

_She was saying thank you? What an odd girl …_ he thought. Kyo said nothing and just stared at her in awe.

Everything moved very fast at this point. Tohru moved her hand off of his to wipe the fresh tears from her eyes but instead of doing so, she knocked over her tea cup and spilled what was left on Kyo's blanket. Frantically, she apologized and flew out of his bed looking for a towel or something to wipe up her mess. She was in the middle of calling her self clumsy and apologizing all over again while making her way into the hallway heading for the kitchen when she tripped over the wash cloth that Kyo had tossed aside earlier, her hands shot out to catch herself but Kyo did instead.

He held her upright, her back leaning against the wall of the narrow hallway, his arm around her waist, the other one supporting his weight against the wall.

Tohru laughed nervously, "Wow, I need to stop falling over." Blood rushed to her face as her entire body was pressed against his. She thought that any moment, he would let her go and let the awkwardness between the two of them continue. But a moment passed and he was still holding on to her. Tohru felt the heat coming off him, it radiated through her clothes, his arms like a vice around her waist, her shirt had creeped up and his hand was gripping the bare skin of her hip. She felt the roughness of his hand against her skin and she liked it. Afraid to look at his face, Tohru stared at his wonderfully smooth chest.

"Tohru?" she jumped at the sound of his voice and the way that he said her name. It was low and rough and barely inches away from her. She felt him moving against her, shifting his feet closer to hers, making them that much closer. She could feel his face getting closer to hers, their breaths mingling. He was overwhelming her with his very presence. All she could feel, all she smell, all she wanted to taste was Kyo.

"Y-Yes, Kyo-kun?" she shut her eyes, kept her face down. She was not afraid of him kissing her, she was afraid that he wouldn't do so. She wanted him to kiss her but so much could go wrong if that happened. She wanted to push him away to save him from what ever feelings she felt and at the same time, she didn't want him to leave, her body screaming for him and her mind going to mush.

Kyo's voice was soft and husky as he said, "I will always catch you."

The air that she was holding in escaped her lungs as her eyes flew open and she looked up at him in surprise. Tohru was caught in his eyes as they locked on to hers and they were dared one other to move away, to stop what they were doing, to leave now and pretend that this never happened. But neither of them moved away only closer to one another if that were even possible.

Tohru's arms that were hanging limp at her sides came up and ran along his sides and up to his chest. She felt him shiver at the contact, a deep noise made its way from his throat. They were both breathing heavily, each searching in each other's eyes, trying to find an answer to these crazy feelings they were both experiencing.

Inside of Kyo's mind he was screaming at himself to stop what he was doing. There was no turning back if he continued but if he didn't do this he would regret it for the rest of his life.

"Gods, damn it all!" he proclaimed. He moved himself the centimeter left between them and their lips touched at last.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**A/N:** *****SCREAMS* OH MY GOD! Is it me or is it hot in here? *hyperventilates*

For those of you who are like, WTF? Kyo is 30 years old? Here is the break down of ages for this story. Just to make things a little easier to understand.

Tohru:

Current age = 20.

Age at the time of Kyoko's death = 7

Kyo:

Current age = 30.

Age at the time of Kyoko's death = 17.

Age at the time of his accident = 12

Yuki:

Current age = 33.

Age at the time of Kyoko's death = 20.

Age at the time of Kyo's accident = 15

I had to make Yuki and Kyo a little older for this story because of the fact that they both are the heads of a really big company, there isn't a 21 year old in the world that could do that. Also, I have thing for older guys :P

Time to address some reviews!

To: zyeIN – In response to Kyo's loneliness

Oh yeah, fer ser. Kyo is really lonely. Think about it. He works all the freaking time! Yuki's and the rest of his brothers are busy so they hardly get a chance to hang out. He hardly has any real friends because he a work a holic. So yeah, here comes this cute girl and all her cuteness and bam! Look at that, instant connection. That and they both have all this baggage clinging to them, they both need an emotional dumpster for each other. I couldn't do that, I'd go nuts holding all that stuff in.

To: PhantomSaint and zyeIN – in responose to Azumi and Tohru's fight

That was the exact reaction I was looking for. What hell is wrong with Azumi! Much of this will be explained in a later chapter so you can keep hating for now :)

UP NEXT! Who wants a little lemon in their ice tea?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ASK! Thou shall receive!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or its characters but this story is completely mine.

Forbidden

By Anna Victoria

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Chapter Six

_Stop! Step away! _

Inside Kyo's head his rational side was screaming at him. Throwing images of hardships to come like rocks against his skull if he did not stop his current course of action. His body, on the other hand, was wrapping itself around Tohru all on its own, telling whatever rationality he had left to go suck it.

_Damn it!_

Tohru's heart raced at the sound of Kyo's low, almost ferocious growl against her lips. The kiss had started out chaste, gentle and sweet but then something took hold Kyo and it turned into a torrid of passion. It was so painfully different. He pulled his hands up from around her body caressing her curves as he went then plunged them into her hair, reveling in her soft tresses. Tilting her head back, making her soft lips part - damn her soft lips - his mouth claimed hers and she followed him with a desperate abandon.

Never in her life had Tohru experienced this I-must-have-you-now-or-I-will-die feeling for anyone before. Hell, this was her first time kissing someone; she had no idea if she was doing this right or if he even liked it. Tohru followed his movements, using them as a guide. When he ran his tongue along her bottom lip, she responded by lightly nipping at his. That elicited a response from him that excited her and made her feel so very powerful.

"Tohru." he rasped her name. His hands broke free of her hair, as he bent down and grabbed her legs, pulling them up and around his waist. Tohru was slammed in to the wall again; her arms flying around his shoulders, gripping him tightly, the only pain that she felt was inside of her as she arched her back, pressing her breasts into his chest, aching to be touched. It was a desperate agony, a hot pressure building in her abdomen; she wanted him to make it go away but at the same time begged to hold on to it even longer. Kyo pushed his hips in to hers as he ran his hands along her thighs and took hold of her plump bottom, making known just how much he desired her. She felt his hardness between her legs, felt his length rub against her womanhood through the fabric of their clothing, throbbing, begging to be released from with the confines of Kyo's trousers.

She started getting dizzy and her hand's pushed against his chest as she broke away, gasping for breath but that didn't stop Kyo's mouth from exploring. He dipped his head in to her neck, his lips kissing trails along the base of her ear to her shoulder, his tongue swirling, tasting every surface, catching her ear lope. Kyo's rational mind was crushed underneath the monster of desire. It filled his mind of all the things he wanted to do the beautiful woman in his arms and there was no way he could stop it as he continued the assault on Tohru's neck. But then something did. She brought her hands up into his hair, feeling his skin hot against hers on her way. A soft moan drifted from her mouth as she brought her head down to lovingly murmur in his ear, "That was my first kiss."

Kyo barely registered her words in his head. _I'm her first?_ His heart skipped a beat. _I'm her first._ That statement, born of lust and desire, created another being inside of him, one that wanted to protect her, worship her, and love her if he gave it the chance. And suddenly, reality came crashing back on to him and he groaned in frustration as his rational mind took back control, pushing his desire back like a steam roller. _I can't do this to her._

Tohru sensed the change in him. She had let the confession slip through her lips and now instantly regretted it. Kyo didn't pull back automatically; he took his time releasing her, caressing her legs as he guided them back to the floor. He placed his hands on the walls on either side of her to stop him from touching her as he left a trace of butterfly kisses on her lips. He didn't want her to feel rejected as he pulled away. He pulled himself off of her and backed away until his back was against the wall on the opposite side of her. Kyo looked at Tohru, eyes still heated, the pain he felt in his heart overwhelming the desire that burned below his waist. Tohru wrapped her arms around herself as she met his eyes, tears already starting to form. She licked her lips, they felt numb and swollen.

They stood there, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Kyo letting his heart rate return to normal before he spoke.

"Honda-sama," Kyo began darkly, "This was not suppose to happen. I'm sorry. I must ask you to leave."

"What?" disbelief in her voice, eyes wide.

"Leave. Now. Do not make me repeat myself." His hands curling into fists at his sides.

"But, Kyo, we can talk about this." She said pleadingly, her arms reached out to touch him.

"NO!" he yelled, making her flinch back, "There is nothing to say. I let my emotions control me again. I have betrayed my brother's trust and yours. Please, Honda-sama, leave now, I beg of you."

"How can I, when all I want to do is be with you!" Her voice was shaking, on the verge of tears, anger simmered underneath.

The sight of her standing before him made him want to weep. Her hair was a mess and her eyes were moist with tears Kyo almost let his control break again but he held up the dam of emotions inside of him with all his might, "Your feelings are misplaced. Had Yuki been able to be here instead of myself, you would have had the same reaction. I'm sorry."

He pushed himself off of the wall and made a b-line for the door. He swung it open; his eyes were cold and serious when they locked on to Tohru's. She gasped, realizing that arguing at this point would make matters worse. Even still, she had no words. She wanted to kick and scream at her father for agreeing to this arranged marriage, she wanted to slap Kyo across his face for making her feel this way, she wanted to throw herself off a building for allowing herself to be so selfish. Even more so she wanted to curse at the gods or Fate or whoever was up there for allowing her to meet this man who had given her one of the happiest moments of her life.

Tohru ran out of the room, holding her breath, making sure not to look at him, making sure not to breathe him in. She ran back toward her room and in the darkness of the earlier morning she succumbed to the despair within her.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

The next few days dragged for Tohru. She stayed in bed most of the time and empty shell. If she wasn't in bed, she sat on her balcony staring off into the sky, watching the birds fly off in the distance and wishing she could be one of them. She refused to leave her room in order to avoid seeing him, forcing Azumi to bring her food during meal times even though she hardly touched any of it. Her father had come in to check on her, concerned. Tohru let him believe that she still was still ill and that she would be fine before the end of the week.

She didn't feel fine however. She felt far from it. Defeated, confused, hurt. What did she expect? That their relationship, if you could even call it that, would be over looked? That they could live happily ever after? Tohru had only known him for two days and it had been 3 since she last saw him. Azumi was right about one thing, he was not the one she belonged to. How could she be so selfish? What would they have done? Run away? She would have never allowed Kyo to do that. She knew that his relationship with his brother was important to him.

On the day before she was to leave her old life Azumi found her, huddled in the corner of her shower, wet, naked and sobbing her eyes out. The elderly woman's heart dropped and entered the shower and sat next to Tohru fully clothed, not caring. Tohru leaned into her embrace, mumbling apology after apology only to have Azumi shush her silent, the disagreement between them forgotten. Azumi held her best friend's daughter in her arms, saying nothing, understanding the torment that captured Tohru like a plague. They sat there together as Tohru's heart shattered piece by piece on to the cold bathroom floor.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

They went through the motions of a regular Saturday morning. Azumi woke Tohru early, ate breakfast with her and made sure that she was clothed. Together they repacked a few of her belongings, mostly clothes that she would need while the rest would shipped off to her once the marriage was complete. Azumi regretted the words that they said to each other a few nights ago. She was only worried about Tohru's wellbeing knowing that if she involved herself even more with Kyo that her feelings would have been in jeopardy. The words _I told you so _echoed in her mind even though they sounded cruel and hurtful.

Once they had finished, they sat and waited until it was time to go.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

Kyo stood by the limo and checked his watch. If they left now, they would be back at the Sohma compound before nightfall. Katsuya had gone to collect his daughter himself, wanting to spend a few more minutes with her before she left. They stood at the front door, his arms wrapped around his daughter murmuring their goodbyes. Kyo couldn't see Tohru's face as it was buried in her father's chest but he could tell from the way that her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. Azumi stood in the background, wiping tears from her eyes, Kyo noting that the two women had probably made up after their argument. Kyo turned away from the scene unable to stomach it. He wanted nothing more than to get into the limo and drive off, leaving Tohru there with her family where she belonged. Instead, he stood frozen in place when they finally made their way toward him.

"Kyo, please take care of my daughter and be safe on your journey home." Katsuya said, extending his hand.

Kyo took his hand in his own and replied, "I will do everything in my power to ensure your daughter's safety."

"Good." Katsuya stated simply. He turned to Tohru, who was looking at her feet and embraced her again, "Daughter, call me if you need anything. Be kind to Yuki. We will see you in a month's time."

"Hai, Otou-san"

Kyo sucked in his breath. Her voice was empty and sounded a million miles away. Katsuya stepped back, giving his daughter a loving smile as Kyo opened the door to the limo. Tohru stepped in front of it and paused, her eyes scanning the distance as if looking for a way to escape. With out thinking, Kyo reached over and placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her it a soft squeeze of encouragement. She jumped at the contact, whipping her head around and glared daggers at him making Kyo retract his hand and turn away, unable to look her in the eye, and gave her private moment back.

He heard her sharp intake of breath and felt the limbo bounce slightly as she entered it. He looked back at Katsuya and bowed to him before entering the vehicle himself. This would be a long ride home.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

The next few days were a blur to Tohru and surprisingly with everything that was happening she was able to take her mind off of what happened between her and Kyo. The moments that they shared together were never far from her thought but being busy with activities allowed her blow off some steam.

The first night that she arrived at the Sohma Estate she was promptly given a tour of the surrounding areas. The estate itself comprised of an incredible amount of land with was divided into quarters. Quarter number one comprised of the Sohma & Sons head quarters, part of their land was actually situated with in the business district of the down town area which made their commute to and from work surprisingly pleasant. Quarter number two contained employee housing and other real estate ventures that was covered by the Sohmas. Quarters number three and four was all private land that one could only enter with appropriate security allowances. These two quarters were where the family lived and entertained. Quarter three contained the main kitchen, library and other recreational spots such as the Sohma spa and hot springs, basketball courts among other things while Quarter four contained housing for all of the extended family members and the main house where Yuki and his brothers along with their parents lived. Some would find it odd that grown men would still live with their parents but the size of the estate and each of their private living areas were large enough that they were basically separate from one another. Tohru was given her own area which was situated with in the main house with the rest of the family. The space was large enough to comfortably fit her family and the staff at her fathers home.

The area was ridiculously large and would have been more than overwhelmed with the scope of the land if it had not been for Kyo. He had provided her with her own cell phone with direct connection to the Estate Operator who provided her with directions if she became lost. Tohru found that she was allowed to explore where ever she pleased and if she needed a ride all she would have to do was dial 8 and someone would come zipping along in a golf cart to take her where ever she wanted to go on the grounds. Kyo had also pointed out that if she dialed 7 on her cell phone it would connect her directly to Azumi. Kyo had also provided her old care taker with a cell phone of her own, of his own expense, so that Tohru would not feel so home sick. This jabbed at her heart strings but she pushed down the feelings, telling herself that he was only being kind and nothing else.

The first night was also the night that Tohru met Momiji and Hiro who brought her immediately at ease.

Momiji was the same age as Tohru and had also graduated early from college which then prompted him to immediately join the family business. He was he was vice president of client accounts and relations. His had a tendency to be able to diffuse any heated situation with his calm demeanor which made him perfect for the job. Momiji and Tohru became fast friends and with in the first few days of her arrival Momiji found that all of his spare time was spent with Tohru.

Hiro was the youngest of the four brothers and in his last year of college. He too would be graduating early but regardless of that he was already working for the family business as an intern until he graduated. Hiro was a genius when it came to technology and electronics prompting Yuki to prepare him for a position as head of software development which he would gladly accept in a few months time. Sometimes, his personality would come off as a bit arrogant and his mouth would get him into trouble at times but his brothers were always there to bail him out.

Surprisingly, Tohru's normal initial anxiety to meeting someone new, especially someone of the opposite sex, did not come into play with Momiji or Hiro. She latched onto there friendship and they welcomed her with open arms spending as much time with her as possible. They found that she was like the older sister they never had and reveled in all the feminine attention.

During the first week Kyo's presence in her life was almost non existent and left a part of her longing to fill the void. He would join them for dinner most nights but would promptly disappear once it was over, not making direct contact with her whenever possible. The younger brother's noticed this strange behavior and questioned Kyo about it private. The result only ended with a lump on the head for each of them from Kyo's fist and a door slammed in their faces. His reaction didn't surprise them however, they had a feeling that something had gone one between their older brother and soon to be sister yet they didn't bring it up ever again.

The only time that Tohru had actually spoken directly to Kyo was to ask about the absence of Yuki and his parents. During the entire time, Kyo had not received any word from his older brother even though he sent him regular updates on the business and Tohru's well being. While Tohru, who was still waiting to be introduced to the Sohma parents, was starting to suspect that something was being hidden from her. She asked Kyo before he left the dinner table one night when it would be a good time for them to meet at which he avoided her gaze and said that they were away on hiatus for now and she would meet them soon enough. Hiro and Momiji also avoided her questions about their parent's whereabouts which made Tohru concerned but she didn't want to press the issue to her soon to be new family.

Regardless of the absence of the Yuki and his parents, Tohru's life was pleasant and care free. She was free to use the pool whenever she wanted in the recreational area. There was a ride whenever she wanted one to go to the mall and shop, usually Momiji or Hiro would accompany her. There were plenty of books to read and she had her own computer to email her father. She would have many conversations with Azumi and true to his word, Kyo's little gift really did subside the home sickness. But regardless of all the things available to her there was still an emptiness with in her that could not be shaken.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

"Tohru."

Her eyes snapped open at the sound of his voice saying her name. Tohru was asleep in her room, the sheets twisted around her and she quickly realized that he was standing at the foot of her bed.

"Kyo?" she looked up at him, pushing her disheveled hair away from her face, "What are you doing in here? How did you get in?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." His voice was suddenly a lot closer than before and she looked up to see him standing next to her. She sat up, confused, as the strap to her camisole fell from her shoulder.

"That still doesn't explain to me why you are here." She said, angrily.

Wordlessly, he sat down behind her and put his arms around her waist. Tohru jumped at the contact and tried to remove his arms but he just tightened them around her even more.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she gasped.

Suddenly, his head dipped into her neck, she felt him breathing her in and her eyes closed involuntarily as his lips traced her shoulder line.

"I can't stay away from you any more." He said huskily, his tongue darting out, exploring the curves of her neck. She shivered as her body suddenly igniting with his touch as his hands pulled her arms up and around his head then quickly moved their way down her body to caressed her torso, making their way up and down the her sides and her hips, pushing up the fabric of her camisole. When she moved to bring her arms back down to try and swat him away, he nipped at her neck, making it clear that she wasn't allowed to touch. She stopped fighting him surrendering to the feel of his hands, while her hands gripped the back of his head as his fingers brushed the underside of breasts. The fire that ignited her was now taking control of her entire body as she moaned in pleasure. She tilted her head back, allowing him more access to her neck which he began to kiss more fervently.

Kyo's hands burned as they grasped her breasts fully, her nipples coming to a stiff peak instantly under his warmth. He kneaded, pinched and caressed her until she was puddy in his hands, her back arched against his hands letting him know that she aching for more. He shifted quickly, leaning against the back of her bed, placing her between his legs, making her subject to his hands every desire, torturing her with his touch. His mouth continued its assault on her neck as one hand left a burning trail down her stomach and delved in to her the juncture between her legs. Tohru felt his desire pulse against her back as he discovered her naughty little secret.

"You sleep with out panties?" he groaned the question in her ear, his hand pulling her legs apart. His fingers toyed around the outside of her folds, spreading the moisture of her desire using it to lubricate the rough pad of his index finger as it made contact with her clit. The hot touch sent all of her nerve endings on fire making her cry out as he began to circle around it, slowly at first, his other hand shifting from one breast to another, and then faster and faster until his name was bouncing off the walls. She was sent over the edge when his other hand join its partner, delving a finger into her, slick inner walls pulsating, the heat inside of her growing, she gyrated her hips against his hands, her body screaming for release. Kyo inserted a second finger into her, pushing them deep with in her core, his other finger stimulating the aching nub.

Tohru was gasping his name with every breath; the heat was building faster now, looking for escape. Suddenly, his fingers left her and her eyes snapped open. She watched as he brought his fingers into his mouth and lapped up the juices that had surrounded them, his other hand still played with her nub

Eyes wide she watched this display, focused on his tongue as he growled into her ear, "You taste good." He shifted again, bringing Tohru's body up higher on his, setting free his lengthy desire from behind her and it stood erect at the entrance of her core. Heat radiated from his chest as it warmed her back and through her entire body as his hand guided his erection into her, his other hand pressing her hips forward. Tohru cried out, as she felt him enter her, her inner walls slick, stretching to welcome him. There was no pain only hot pleasure as he began to thrust in and out, Tohru spreading her legs even more, straining against him. He gripped her hips as he slammed her down on to him again and again, groaning her name with every thrust.

"More! I need more, Kyo!" she called out, not knowing how it would be possible.

Her answer came at the return of his hand to her clitoris and it sent her over the edge. The warm that had been building let loose over her entire body, she cried out again louder than before, her insides pulsating and her back arching to fill herself deeper with him.

"Tohru! I'm coming!" Kyo cried, his voice filled with need as he strained underneath her.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" suddenly there was a crash and her bed room door flung open.

Tohru's eyes snapped open again as she shot up in bed, Kyo rushing in at the same time.

"What? What's going on?" She was in bed alone.

"Tohru?! Why are you-?" Kyo's red eyes were locked on to her body. Quickly she looked down, realizing that her camisole was tossed to the side, leaving her completely exposed to Kyo. She dove underneath the covers with a yelp.

"I'm sorry, I was heading out and I heard you screaming my name. I thought you were in trouble."

"No, I'm fine." He heard her shaky muffled response from underneath the covers. Realizing that she must have been dreaming, blood rushed to his face as he made his way out of her room.

_Oh my god! What the hell was I doing?_ Tohru now completely embarrassed did not move from bed until she heard his footsteps leave her room.

Kyo leaned against her doorway in the hallway and ran his hands through his hair. Everything beneath his waist tingled at the thought that she was screaming his name because she was in pleasure not in trouble. _That must have been some dream _He thought absently.

"Kyo! We're gonna be late!" he heard Momiji yell for him from down the hall, quickly regaining his composure. He made a mental note to avoid Tohru even more now. The sound of the shower could be heard from behind the door.

------***------***------***------***------

------***------***------***------***------

**A/N: **Believe it or not but that was my first lemon! Hope I did okay. Also, thanks for waiting for this chapter. I had lots of personal events happen through the weekend and didn't get a chance to update.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I never realized that I had such a pervy mind and then I read Inuyasha fanfiction and I am gladdened by the fact that I am not the only one.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Fruits Baskets or its characters but this story is completely mine.

**Forbidden**

**By Anna Victoria**

**------***------***------***-----**

**------***------***------***------**

**Chapter 7**

Tohru found herself alone for the next few days. Her embarrassment that formed the day she had that incredibly realistic dream forced her into seclusion from Kyo and his brothers. Nor did they seek her out as it would appear from the utter emptiness of the family grounds, to the rarely seen servant racing down the hallways that something must have been happening outside of her knowledge. Not even the friendly porter showed up when she requested a golf cart to take her over to the pool. She walked around instead, exploring as she went, lost in her thoughts.

Her initial resignation to the arrangement that was placed upon her by Yuki and her father was replaced acceptance. Had the Sohma's been a disgruntled family she would have been more resistant to the marriage but seeing as Kyo and his brother's were all devoted to one another, to the people they employed, and their business, her mind was put at ease.

Thank goodness for Momiji and Hiro. The two youngest brothers of the Sohma quartet were fast becoming her best friends, quite possibly because they were about the same age.

There was one particular day that Momiji was giving Tohru a tour of his living area when she saw a violin leaning on its stand in the corner of his living room. It had collected a layer of dust from being with out its owner for many months and Tohru asked him about the lonely instrument. Momiji confessed that if it weren't for the family business he would have enjoyed a career in music instead. He picked up his first violin at the age of 6 and it was a love affair that lasted up until his last semester of college. Since then, he was so busy with work, he was unable to even practice a few scales. Tohru saw the saddened look on her soon to be brother and encouraged him that to play for they had plenty of time to spend together. Tohru remembered his face as he picked up the instrument with loving hands and wiped away the dust. More so, she remembered his face as he enveloped himself in music that had long been absent from his life. He thanked her thoroughly for reminding him of his love for music and promised that he would remember to play even it was for only a few minutes a day.

Hiro, she realized was keeping a tiny secret from the rest of his brothers and Tohru was pleased with the fact that he had chosen to share it with her. Well, in actuality, she discovered his secret completely by accident. She had just left the pool and was walking past the tennis courts and was stopped by the sight of Hiro looking off into the distance. She was about to walk up to him to say hello but the look on his face did not allow her to move. Tohru followed his gaze and saw that his eyes fell upon a lovely young girl, sitting on a bench. She had long light brown hair, the sun reflecting off of it revealed golden honey accents as it was lifted by a gentle breeze. Her eyes were focused a black and orange mass of fur sitting in her lap, one of her hands holding a needle and thread. With a triumphant grin the girl looked up, completing her task, and held up a home made tiny stuffed tiger. Tohru turned her gaze back toward Hiro and was happy to see a look of affection on his face as he watched the girl from a distance. Tohru had stepped forward slightly and Hiro heard her, he had spun his head around a blush on his young cheeks as he realized that he was being watched as well. Hiro had taken Tohru back to his place and all was explained to her.

Her name was Kisa, she part of the extended family and not related to Hiro by blood. They had grown up together; he had always protected her from the kids at school. She was so soft spoken that it was hard for her to stick up for herself. Being a couple of years older than her he graduated and moved on to high school before she did and he was unable to stop the torment any longer. Yet somehow she was able to find her voice and had shyly admitted to Hiro that he was with her, even though his school was miles away. He berated himself to Tohru, calling himself a coward because he was unable to find the words to express himself to her even after she had admitted his feelings to him. He had turned and walked away from her like an idiot. He had been to embarrassed since then to try and contact her again.

With gentle words, Tohru encouraged Hiro to pick up the phone and call her, to ask her if she'd like to go see a movie. Hiro hesitated unsure that he would be able to find the words but Tohru only said that sometimes words weren't needed and that if Kisa truly was the one for him the words would come freely. She stayed with him, as he dialed Kisa's number, red in the face he asked her for her time which she readily accepted, Tohru could heard the delighted high pitched voice on the other end of the receiver herself. Since then, Hiro had been on cloud nine.

Her mind wander from the youngest brothers to the second oldest as she continued her walk. Tohru's chest burned just from the thought of him. She understood his coldness toward her, accepted it even but the hurt and longing still remained. She wanted to make things right between them again no matter, Tohru would not be able to live a single day with Yuki knowing that Kyo would be in pain. Even though he never really said anything about his true feelings, the memory of his hands on her, the feel of his lips and the way that his body reacted to hers, there was no doubt in her mind that Kyo felt the same way about the same way the she did with him. There must be something that she would be able to do for him. But what?

Then came Yuki, the ever allusive oldest brother. Where was he? Tohru hadn't seen him in years and his absence during this time worried her. He himself made sure that they would have some time to get to know one another before the actual marriage. It was coming close to 2 weeks away and still, no word from him. Perhaps his disappearance was a result of his parents also not being present during this time. She had yet to meet them as well. Come to think of it, she couldn't even remember their names.

Finally making it to the pool house, Tohru pushed back all the troubling thoughts and dove in to the perfectly heated water as soon as she was able. She floated around in the deep end; coming up for air when she had too, but mostly she felt her limbs relax as well as her mind, but that feeling was short lived as she heard her name being called from above the water's surface.

She swam upwards that a familiar blonde head was standing at the edge of the pool. Tohru broke the surface, "Momiji-kun?"

**------***------***------***-----**

**------***------***------***------**

One minute she was in the pool house with Momiji, dripping wet, the next minute she was standing in front of mirror in what seemed to be private boutique, wearing the most beautiful ball gown she had ever laid her eyes on.

When Momiji arrived at the pool house he quickly informed Tohru that her presence was required. Required where, he didn't mention only that time was of the essence. Momiji took her to the business district end of the Sohma property and into one of the many hotels that they managed. This one contained a boutique and hair salon. After two hours of prepping, she stood in front of a mirror, still confused but excited over her new dress.

Her hair was pinned up in a very romantic up do with strings of pears laced through her dark tresses. Her make up was very light with emphasis on her large blue eyes. The dress was an original creation by a designer named Ayame and according to Momiji was specifically tailored for her. The dress was a dark rich purple made of a very delicate silk organza, the top was draped Grecian style off one shoulder, the excess of it flowed down her back like a cascade of air while the bodice had intricate rushing patterns along her sides and the bottom of the dress flowed around her like she was embraced by a cloud. Tiny crystal detail could be seen along the lining the hem.

Tohru stepped out from behind the curtain of the dressing room where Momiji waited for her. His jaw hung on its hinges when he saw her and quickly sagged toward the floor the closer he got to her. Tohru giggled at his expression and blushed furiously.

"Momiji? I still don't know what this is for but it's beautiful!" she said breathlessly.

Momiji seemed to have snapped out of his trance at the sound of her voice and quickly regained himself. "You'll see." Was all he said as a devilish grin spread across his face. He offered her his arm and they made their way out of the boutique and down the hall way. They walked for a little bit, Tohru mystified at the size of the building and stopped short in front of a pair of massive double doors. From the other side muffled music and the sounds of people talking and laughing could be heard. As Tohru opened her mouth to question again, Momiji placed his finger on her lips.

"Smile, okay?"

The doors opened suddenly and Tohru was nearly blinded by the bright lights and cameras flashes popping. She gripped a little tighter to Momiji's arm, afraid of falling over. She felt her feet moving as Momiji guided her into the middle of the room, where a huge dance floor sat. There had to be a few hundred people in this room watching her as Tohru forced a smile on to her face. Everything was decorated with white and purple flowers, candles in votives and vases of all kinds were scattered around the room, giant chandeliers hung from the ceiling as a string orchestra played softly in the corner.

As they reached the middle of the dance floor someone else had grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Tohru looked up and found familiar green eyes, "Hiro? What is all this?"

The youngest Sohma brother just smiled and said, "What? Didn't realize it yet? This is your engagement party!"

Stunned at his statement, Tohru looked around frantically. The only familiar faces that she saw at first were the two brothers standing next to her. She scanned through the crowds and found Azumi and her father standing not far from the dance floor both beaming at her. Feeling the need to laugh hysterically she waved toward her loved ones and they returned the gesture. Tohru stopped when she saw that Kyo standing was next to her father, his face was with out a smile however, it was a completely unreadable look but his eyes bore into her with an almost desperate sadness and pleading with in them. Her smile fell, the sudden feeling to walk over and hug him washed over her body.

Tohru took a step forward in their direction when she noticed Kyo's lips moving. His scar disappeared from view as he turned his head and directed his words to the figure standing next to him.

The man was a little taller the Kyo and he was dressed in tailored black tuxedo. He seemed at ease standing next to Kyo, Tohru noticed, as her eyes made their way up to his face. Long violet hair, pulled back neatly, only a few strands around his face had managed to break free, and a radiant smile made his violet eyes sparkle even more as they locked on to Tohru's. Her heart jumped into her throat.

_Yuki!_

**------***------***------***-----**

**------***------***------***------**

**A/N: **Ah, there he is! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! There will be plenty to take in on the next one 


End file.
